Completion
by ObscureAnimeWriter
Summary: Series of drabbles about how IshiHime complete each other.
1. Opposites Attract

**Title: **Completion  
**Disclaimer:** Don't ruin my dreams.  
**Rating:** G K – for fluffy-tendencies.  
**Spoilers:** Nope. Go ahead and flame me if you find any.

**Summary:** Series of drabbles about how IshiHime complete each other.

I triple-checked my word count (manually).

**

* * *

**

**I. **_Opposites Attract_

"They say that opposites attract, Ishida-kun. Do you know why?"

Ishida glanced at his companion through his peripheral vision. She beamed, awaiting his answer. "No, Inoue-san," he admitted.

"Because they complete each other!"

The Quincy wasn't sure how to respond to that. Was she talking about Kurosaki again?

Orihime didn't mind, "If two people are opposite, then they have all the qualities that the other person doesn't. If they're together, they can share the qualities they need!"

Ishida looked away from her. "You and Kurosaki are quite different."

"Maybe," she chirped, forever smiling. "But I think Ishida-kun is more opposite."

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes: **I've never limited myself to 100 words before...it's tougher than I thought! Btw, I'm not counting suffixes as separate words, so "Ishida-kun" and "Inoue-san" are each one word (by my estimation) in case anyone bothers to count and gets confused.

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:.**_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


	2. The Whole Picture

**Title: **Completion  
**Disclaimer:** Don't ruin my dreams.  
**Rating:** G K – for fluffy-tendencies.  
**Spoilers:** Nope. Go ahead and flame me if you find any.

**Summary:** Series of drabbles about how IshiHime complete each other.

See? I'm really deep. (If you ignore stories like "A Queer Question," anyway.)

**

* * *

**

**II. **_The Whole Picture_

Fitting another piece into place, Ishida remarked, "The puzzle is almost finished, Inoue-san."

"Yay!" she bounced with delight; Ishida turned his head to cough. "One more piece and we can see the whole picture!"

The furry face of a teddy bear smiled up at the pair, nearly whole save for a spot on his chest. "Yes, and then he will be complete."

Ishida searched the table for the missing cardboard piece. It eluded him.

Smiling brightly, Orihime outstretched her hand to Ishida, the last piece laying in her palm. "Here. I have what you need."

Exactly what he needed.

**

* * *

**

**Authors Notes: **Um...IshiHime 4evah?

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:.**_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


	3. Never Complete

**Title: **Completion  
**Disclaimer:** Don't ruin my dreams.  
**Rating:** G ( K ) – for fluffy-tendencies.  
**Spoilers:** Nope. Go ahead and flame me if you find any.

**Summary:** Series of drabbles about how IshiHime complete each other.

The _Mona Lisa _is suspected to be a feminine version of Da Vinci himself. Kinky, huh?

* * *

**III. **_Never Complete_

Orihime sighed wistfully, trailing her fingers along the rounded curve of the _Mona Lisa_'s face. Ishida leaned over to look at what fascinated his classmate so much in their text.

"Da Vinci was so gifted," she said.

"They say that he was never satisfied with anything he ever painted. Didn't think they were ever complete," Ishida adjusted his glasses; he always thought the gesture made him seem smarter.

"Why not?"

"He thought something was missing."

Orihime paused to consider this, gazing at the reproduction in her book of the world's most famous piece of art. "Maybe they both needed someone."

* * *

**Authors Note: **As you may already know if you've visited my profile in the last couple of days, I have (for some unknown reason or another) lost my ability to update my own stories. I'm on a different computer right now, which enables me to post this without creating a whole new story (b/c, for some reason, I can create new stories but I can't update the old ones. weird). Anyway, as much as I hate to do this, I'm going to update my last four drabbles all at once and probably call it done (at least for now) since I'm having so much trouble with this. Since most of my stories are one-shots anyway, this odd development shouldn't prevent me from posting any future stories to this site. 

So sorry for the inconvenience.

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:.**_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


	4. Something Missing

**Title: **Completion  
**Disclaimer:** Don't ruin my dreams.  
**Rating:** G ( K ) – for fluffy-tendencies.  
**Spoilers:** Nope. Go ahead and flame me if you find any.

**Summary:** Series of drabbles about how IshiHime complete each other.

Warning: May cause heartburn.

* * *

_**IV.** Something Missing_

Orihime licked the traces of chocolate and wasabi off her lips. "Hmm...It needs something else."

Cooking for Ishida was turning into a task far beyond what Orihime had originally intended. Having recently learned that he lived alone the same as she, the buxom princess had suggested that they share their meals together to stave off their loneliness along with their hunger.

With an incomplete dish, however, Orihime doubted that her little experiment in socialization would work out. Something was missing from her recipe...but what?

"Ishida-kun will know!" she decided with a little bounce of joy. "Ishida-kun always knows."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Many thanks to Andrea, who gave me inspiration for this (and other) drabble theme(s). I was running on empty! 

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:.**_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


	5. Two Halves Make a Whole

**Title: **Completion  
**Disclaimer:** Don't ruin my dreams.  
**Rating:** G ( K ) – for fluffy-tendencies.  
**Spoilers:** Nope. Go ahead and flame me if you find any.

**Summary:** Series of drabbles about how IshiHime complete each other.

Funny, I was initially thinking "fruit" for this theme. Not sure how it ended up this way...

* * *

_**V. Two Halves Make a Whole**_

Orihime nibbled on the end of her pen, deep in thought. "If a good spirit is a 'whole,' then would Hollows be 'halves'?"

Ishida didn't even bother to look up from his math homework. "No, Inoue-san. Hollows are incomplete souls who were neglected by the Shinigami."

"But...if they're incomplete, wouldn't they be 'halved'?"

Ishida awarded Orihime's logic with a glance. "Ah...I've never thought about it that way, Inoue-san."

"So, then, couldn't two incomplete 'halves' make a 'whole'?"

"...Perhaps."

Orihime beamed at her stoic slayer classmate, "I guess that means that a soul isn't complete without their other half."

* * *

**Authors Notes:** I had a hard time adding and subtracting words for this one...but, I got across what I needed in the end. After all, the entire point of this exercise for me is to figure out how to pick-and-choose my words carefully. It's more about the journey, not the destination. 

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:.**_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


	6. Full Circle

**Title: **Completion  
**Disclaimer:** Don't ruin my dreams.  
**Rating:** G ( K )– for fluffy-tendencies.  
**Spoilers:** Nope. Go ahead and flame me if you find any.

**Summary:** Series of drabbles about how IshiHime complete each other.

I thought I should have an Ishida-centric revelation this time. It seems like I've been giving Orihime all the significant lines.

* * *

_**VI. **Full Circle_

Ishida fondled the circle of gold revolving between his fingers. It was, surprisingly, too small for his own nimble digits, but would fit someone else's perfectly.

Would she accept it? Naturally, he hoped that she would, thus promising to become his for the rest of their lives (and beyond). The unbroken band of precious metal was symbolic in western culture of a never-ending commitment, a promise that couldn't be breached from any non-existent angle. For Ishida, there was another meaning...

Completion.

As there was no end to a circle, there was no end to his love and adoration for Orihime.

* * *

**Authors Notes: **These are great little things for writers block...I have to remember this for my other fandoms! 

Alas, this will be the last drabble for awhile. Until I figure out what the problem is with my account on I'm going to avoid multi-chapter stories at all costs, including drabble collections. When this has all cleared itself up, however, I may pick it up again...if not, at least I've posted six, right? Sorry for the long wait...

Ah...time released freshness. Brought to you by _Glade_.

_**.:ObscureAnimeWriter:.**_

– _Every nerd has his day. With Inoue Orihime, Ishida Uryuu will have an entire afterlife._


End file.
